Cães e Lobos
by Srta. Mily
Summary: O que se passa por trás de uma amizade profunda e especial? O que acontece quando um Lobisomem se apaixona? O que acontece quando os costumes sociais não interessam aquele que sempre é o centro das atenções, e um segredo é revelado? Slash. Sirem. 07
1. Capítulo 1

**Aviso**: ESSA FANFIC É SLASH, COMO O PRÓPRIO ANÚNCIO JÁ DIZ. OU SEJA, POSSUI RELAÇÕES AMOROSAS ENTRE DOIS HOMENS. É... ISSO MESMO. DOIS HOMENS SE PEGANDO. SE VOCÊ É CONTRA ESSE TIPO DE ESCRITA OU NEM QUE SEJA APENAS ESSE SHIPPER, NÃO LEIA. É SIMPLES, SUPER SIMPLES, É SÓ NÃO LER. FECHE AQUELE X-INHO LÁ EM CIMA E NÃO VENHA ME INCOMODAR COM COMENTÁRIOS OFENSIVOS. AGORA, SE VOCÊ NÃO TEM NADA CONTRA, DIVIRTA-SE E COMENTE!! ALIÁS, NADA MELHOR DO QUE DOIS GATINHOS COMO ESSES JUNTOS, NÃO? SEM NENHUMA MAGRELA PRA ESTRAGAR COM A HISTÓRIA NO FINAL... . TÁ CERTO QUE É UM DESPERDIÇO, MAS... WELL, VAMOS À FIC!

* * *

Sírius Black. Sempre Sírius Black.

Era ele quem estava consigo nos momentos de lua-cheia. Era com ele que Remus convivia a maior parte do seu tempo. era ele um de seus maiores amigos. Era ele que invadia seus sonhos e acelerava seu coração.

Era ele. Sempre ele.

E Remus Lupin era Remus Lupin.

Uma vez apaixonado, sempre apaixoando.

Remus suspirou. Deitado em sua cama em pleno sábado a tarde no dormitório masculino. Sempre sentira algo mais pelo amigo, desde que o conhecera sentira seu coração acelerar, porém, no começo não quis acreditar no que sentia. Céus, ele nem ao menos era gay! Está certo que ainda era jovem para ter maior conhecimento sobre sexo, orientação sexual, e etc, etc, etc. Mas gay...Bom, todo mundo sabia o que ser gay aplicava, e definitivamente Remus não se sentia assim. Não se sentia atraído por outros caras. Nenhum.

Até que conheceu um certo Sírius Black.

Remus lembrava-se perfeitamente bem de como notara a beleza do moreno. Sentira-se completamente fascinado! Aos poucos, eles foram se conhecendo e tornando-se amigos. Uma amizade tão profunda que fez com que Remus pensasse ter encontrado o significado de tanta preocupação, anseio e admiração. Ele amava Sírius Black como um grande e eterno iamigo/i. Nada mais.

Até se acostumara com as namoradinhas assanhados de Black.

Porém, a adolescência parecia estar indo de vento em poupa enquanto aos poucos, a inocência de toda criança se esvaia, e não parecia a mesma coisa olhar o moreno dormindo ipouco/i vestido nas noites de insônia, ou assiti-lo sair do banheiro após um demorado banho com apenas uma toalha fofa presa no quadril e alguns respingos de água salpicando sua pele deliciosamente bronzeada...

Ah! Malditos hormônios!

Mas os pensamentos e frustrações do nosso fofuxo lobinho foram interrompidos por uma entrada abrupta, e ele se deparou com o rosto daquele que atormentava seus sonhos.

Seus deliciosos sonhos... Secretos.

O dito cujo abriu um sorriso ao mirar o amigo no aposento.

- Olá, Moony! - ele exclamou animado, fechando a porta e deitando-se ao lado do amigo. - Não sabia que estava aqui! Está um dia lindo lá fora, porque não vai tomar um pouco de ar?

Remus franziu o cenho, diante da óbvia empolgação.

- Estou bem aqui - respondeu, antes de se virar para encará-lo. - Posso saber o motivo de tal empolgação?

Sírius sorriu, aparentemente satisfeito pelo outro ter perguntado.

- Tenho um encontro.

- Ah - Remus voltou a mirar o teto. Há tempos que se conformara com tais menininhas com que Sírius saía. Era comum, não mais situações profundamente agonizantes e depressivas como antes. Apenas o que sentia agora era uma leve ponta de inveja por não ter um belo par de seios e outras coisas mais (algumas talvez menos) para que Sírius pudesse ao menos por os olhos nele. Repará-lo, quem sabe assim. – E quem será sua vítima agora, Sírius Black?

Sírius sorriu novamente, antes de virar-se e encará-lo de forma confortável.

- Eu posso contar... Mas só pra você. Quero que guarde segredo, nem mesmo ao James eu contei...

- Não contou ao James? – Lupin se espantou. – Puxa! Então deve ser alguém importante. Não é a Evans, é, Sírius?

Black riu, mas Remus continuou receoso. Brincara, é certo, mas não duvidava,

- Não! Pode relaxar! É um outro alguém... nada a ver com a Evans, exceto... por uma... certa ligação...

Sírius corou, o que foi uma novidade para Remus. Sírius Black corando? Oh, aquilo era mesmo estranho…

- Quem é, Sírius? – perguntou, cada vez mais receoso.

Uma nova mancha vermelha coloriu as bochechas do garoto moreno, antes que ele respondesse.

- Na verdade, Moony, é o ex-namorado dela. Maicon Lucay da corvinal.

Uma dor alucinante envolveu o cotovelo de Lupin, quando ele o bateu ao se virar na pressa de encarar o amigo. Só podia ter ouvido errado... Impossível!

- O... o quê?

- _O _ex _namorado_ dela – repetiu o moreno, agora o encarando com uma estranha expressão, como se esperasse que ele dissesse alguma coisa. Qualquer coisa.

- Namo... NamoraDO? – Remus engasgou. – Mas... Você não... Eu não sabia que você era...

- Gay? – Sírius facilitou. Corando furiosamente, Remus fez que sim. – Isso é novidade. Você sempre é tão inteligente Moony, e eu nem sempre fiz questão de esconder. Achei que estaria na cara!

Não... Aquilo não estava acontecendo... Não podia estar acontecendo... Dividir o moreno com garotas atiradas era uma coisa, mas dividi-lo com rapazes... No fundo, aquilo significava só uma coisa para Remus:

Que Sírius Black parecia olhar para todos, observar todos. E que todos tinham chances com Sírius Black, menos ele.

Ele não. Ele apenas era o amiguinho inteligente. O Lobisomem confidente. Nunca merecia os olhares de Black. Este nunca o olharia, nunca o veria com outros olhos.

- Moony? Seus olhos estão vermelhos... Você não tem nada contra, não é?

Remus o encarou. Era estranho perceber aquilo em Sírius, mas ele conseguia. O amigo era profundamente inseguro com as coisas, e naquele momento o problema era com o que o lobo estaria pensando. Se o rejeitaria, se o apoiaria... Sírius sempre considerava muito o que os amigos diziam.

Esforçando-se para afogar seus verdadeiros medos, Remus sorriu.

- É claro que eu não tenho nada contra, Padfoot, se você tem essa preferência, é uma escolha sua. Estou surpreso porque... Você sempre saiu com garotas...

- É, eu gosto de garotas – respondeu Sírius, parecendo aliviado. – Gosto dos dois, na verdade. Só que às vezes elas cansam. É muita futilidade, sabe? E eu tenho curiosidade em...

Ele parou, corando outra vez. Remus que havia deitado ao seu lado se apoiou no cotovelo para mira-lo, curioso.

- Curiosidade em quê, Padfoot?

Parecendo tomar coragem, este engoliu em seco e falou:

- Curiosidade em... ser tocado por outro homem.

Lupin sentiu suas próprias bochechas queimarem e voltou a descansar a cabeça no travesseiro que agora dividia com o amigo. Se soubesse que era isso, sem dúvida teria ficado calado.

- Hum...

- Quero dizer, um garoto sabe do que outro garoto gosta. É mais fácil de agradar. Você não concorda?

- É, faz sentido.

- Não que as garotas não saibam fazer ou que são muito ruins, mas na nossa idade quase não se acha uma muito experiente e o que poderia ser maravilhoso acaba sendo apenas... bom.

- Se você está dizendo... – Lupin deixou escapar.

Sírius o empurrou com o ombro, num gesto descontraído que fez o loiro tremer. Ainda bem que ele não percebeu...

- Vamos, Remus, assuma! Impossível você ter encontrado uma garota que já fez melhor do que quando você faz sozinho! Porque se encontrou, você tem que me apresentar.

Era para ter sido um comentário descontraído, certo? Mas fez com que algo pulasse no estômago de Remus. Aquela conversa estava chegando num ponto que... Não, melhor mudar de assunto.

- Normalmente homens são egoístas – argumentou – Pode acontecer de cada um ficar preocupado com si próprio e esquecer do outro.

- Sim – assumiu Black. – Mas isso é uma coisa que pode acontecer numa relação hetero, não? Acho que depende da pessoa e não da sexualidade de cada uma.

Naquele ponto ele tinha razão.

- De qualquer forma – continuou o moreno. – Porque você também não experimenta?

Remus quase teve uma crise de soluço, tamanho foi o seu susto.

- Ex... perimentar?

- É.

- O quê?

- Oras... Ficar com homens!

Oh! Só havia _um _homem que ele queria ficar.

- Padfoot… que coisa para se dizer…

- Uai… O que tem de mais? Eu não acabei de assumir que sou gay? Qual o problema?

- Não é isso, é que você é você, eu…

- Diga, Moony, você só se sentiu atraído por mulheres? Nunca por outro homem? Sei lá… nunca quis ficar com alguém do mesmo sexo, conhecer coisas novas? Talvez até ser tocado por alguém que saiba o que fazer…

- Padfoot! – repreendeu Remus, agora surpreendentemente corado.

- Ta bem! – Sírius riu. – Eu me rendo! Mas se você ficou tão vermelho assim é porque é verdade! Vamos lá, Moony, não é vergonha admitir!

- Ok, você venceu! – o castanho confirmou, tentando não ver a cara de triunfo do outro. – Eu já me senti atraído por… outro cara, mas foi apenas por um!

- Eh? E quem foi?

- Já está querendo saber demais, Padfoot.

- Estou curioso! Quem é? Diz ai!

- Você não vai se atrasar para o seu encontro? – mudou de assunto.

Sírius olhou para o relógio.

- Ih! É mesmo! Mas você não vai escapar, Moony. Quando eu voltar nós vamos conversar! Você vai me contar quem é esse cara aí e eu aproveito para te contar... Se tive algum progresso com Maicon.

Sorrindo como nunca, Sírius deixou o quarto, enquanto Lupin se abraçava no travesseiro agora perfumado com o cheiro do outro, e suspirava.

Será que falara demais? E que coisa mais bizarra. Sírius Black, gay! Quem pensaria? Uma raiva profunda tomou conta de Remus ao pensar naquele que vivia em seus sonhos mais romântico e pecaminosos sendo tocado por outro cara… Não, era melhor nem pensar nisso! Mas ia acabar escutando da boca do próprio Black como era ser…

Oh, Céus! Ele realmente não queria escutar!

Fechou os olhos… Queria sim ser tocado por alguém que sabe o que faz, mas esse alguém acabara de sair correndo para os braços de outro…

* * *

Minha primeira e única fic Sírius/Remus. Um shipper que eu amo muito. Espero que gostem e deixem Reviews.


	2. Capítulo 2

- Ei, Moony! Acorda!

Lupin abriu os olhos, mas por um breve momento pensou que ainda dormia. Ou melhor, ainda sonhava, já que o rosto que estava a sua frente era o mesmo que acabara de abandoná-lo em sonho.

- Padfoot? – perguntou, se apoiando nos cotovelos. O dormitório ainda estava bem iluminado, então ainda era dia. – O que houve? Não foi ao encontro?

Seu corpo estava ligeiramente trêmulo e sua respiração descompassada, mas ele não se lembrava o porquê. Já Sírius parecia um pouco estranho.

- Fui, mas…

- Mas?

- Eu me esquivei de Maicon, ele beijava muito mal!

Remus riu. Profundamente aliviado.

- Faz tempo? Acho que estou dormindo desde que você saiu…

- E pelo visto teve um bom sonho.

O loiro ergueu as sobrancelhas e seguiu o olhar de Sírius que apontava até o meio de suas pernas, onde um grande volume parecia lutar contra suas calças. Remus corou, instantaneamente se lembrando do sonho que tivera, o qual envolvia Sírius, muito beijos, muitos amassos e muitas mãos.

Ignorando o sorrisinho do amigo ele pegou um travesseiro e o pôs em cima do corpo.

- Se você quiser eu espero você… Se aliviar primeiro. Depois a gente conversa.

- Não – ele respondeu, sem graça. – Meu problema passa daqui a pouco.

O moreno riu, se jogando ao seu lado na cama. Oh, aquele não era o momento para fazer isso. A cama era pequena e o calor do corpo dele tão próximo ao seu era o que menos ajudaria naquele momento.

- Você quem sabe. Mas então… com quem era o sonho? Com o tal cavalheiro anônimo ou com alguma garotinha?

- Isso não vem ao caso, Padfoot. Mas então… Se você se esquivou de Maicon não teve oportunidade de… realizar o seu… você sabe.

Sírius riu frente ao embaraço do amigo.

- Não. Foi até melhor assim. Pena que meu 1º beijo em um homem tenha sido esse fracasso. Mas a gente supera.

- Primeiro beijo, Paddie? Você nunca tinha…

- Outro homem, não.

- Mas então como sabe que é…

- Eu sei, apenas sei. Não preciso ficar com uma pessoa para me sentir atraído por ela, preciso?

- Não, claro que não. – ele assumiu. Nunca tinha ficado com Sírius, porém…

- E você? Nunca beijou um homem?

Ele não entendeu logo.

- O que disse?

- Você tá meio surdo hoje, não? Eu perguntei se você nunca mesmo beijou um homem!

- Eu nunca beijei ninguém, Paddie.

Ele disse isso em voz alta?

- Heim, Moony? Responde logo!

Não, ele não disse. Ufa...

- Não, Paddie. Nunca beijei um homem

- Moony, tira esse travesseiro daí, larga de ser besta!

- Não, eu não...

- Isso é normal, Moony, não precisa ficar com vergonha. Aliás, não é possível que você ainda esteja…

Os esforços de Lupin não foram o suficiente para manter o travesseiro seguro. Sírius sempre foi mais forte e nem precisou fazer muita força para puxar o objeto. Calou-se, entretanto, quando viu o volume ainda presente, inabalável.

- Moony, você ainda está…

"É claro! O meu objeto de desejo não saiu do meu lado!"

- Moony, você deveria sar mais! Nem que seja com qualquer garotinha por aí! Há quanto tempo você não sai com ninguém?

- Esquece, Paddie…

- Não, você precisa relaxar! Está fazendo falta pra você! Diz aí, qual foi a última vez que alguém te tocou além de você mesmo?

Não eram só as bochechas de Remus que agora estavam vermelhas, mas os olhos também pareciam arder e, tentando escondê-los, ele se virou de frente para a parede e de costas para o amigo. Esse assunto parecia persegui-lo, que situação!

Sírius,porém, não parecia querer deixá-lo em paz.

- Heim, Remus? Porque não me responde? Faz mesmo muito tempo, não é?

- Padfoot, por favor…

Um movimento na cama e a proximidade de calo lhe informou que o moreno tam´bem se virava e se aproximava.

- Porque não quer contar? Tem vergonha de assumir que faz tempo ou aconteceu alguma coisa traumatizante? Moony, o quê…

- EU NUNCA FUI TOCADO POR NINGUÉM, PADFOOT! PRONTO! É ISSO O QUE QUERIA SABER?

Alguma coisa quente escorreu por suas bochechas e ele fechou os olhos, humilhantemente infeliz. Esperava agora o riso desenfreado de Sírius ou um "Há! Legal a piada! Fala sério agora?"

Mas o que ouviu por segundos indeterminados foi apenas o silêncio.

De repente, um toque suave em suas cosas.

- Desculpe, Moony. Eu não… imaginava. Você sempre foi tão… Tão guardado, tão na sua, eu pensava que… você apenas não gostava de contar esse tipo de coisa.

- Tudo bem. Não é tão… ruim assim é?

Silêncio.

- Você tem 16 anos… É estranho, Moony, porque há tantos caras feios e sem graça que já saíram com dúzia de garotas e você… Você é bonito e… - Remus sentiu as bochechas corarem mais. – É o tipo de qualquer pessoa em sã consciência…

- Resumidamente, isso é muito ruim – Remus murmurou, infeliz.

- Não é ruim, é só… Inacreditável! Você merecia…

- Tudo bem, Paddie, não importa, eu não ligo.

Uma pausa.

- Não liga mesmo?

Remus não teve coragem de mentir, então não respondeu.

- Você também não… Não se masturba com freqüência, não é?

Dessa vez ele não conseguiu mentir, acenou negativamente com a cabeça.

- Eu me sinto… mal. – murmurou.

- Porquê? Isso é normal, não é…

- É errado, sim, Paddie. Eu não deveria… Pensar em quem penso.

- Hm... Estou entendendo… Você imagina aquele cara e se sente culpado e sujo por desejar uma pessoa do mesmo sexo, não é isso?

"Sim, e porque ele é um dos meus melhores amigos".

Mesmo assim ele concordou.

Outra pausa.

- Moony. Se eu… Eu te falar uma coisa você promete não confundir, nem… levar a mal?

Ele franziu o cenho, ato que passou despercebido por Sírius já que ele estava de costas. O quer era agora?

Um suspiro, seguido de um fechar de olhos.

- Diga, Paddie.

Mas Paddie não disse.

Remus não se deu ao trabalho de abrir os olhos, mas encolheu ao sentir um toque morno em sua cintura.

- Me deixa… Me deixa fazer em você?

- Hãm? – Os olhos não só se abriram como se arregalaram. Ele não estava dizendo, não estava se oferecendo…! Não!

- É que… Eu tenho curiosidade, eu queria… E você precisa saber como é… você precisa… A gente é amigo, não é?

- Eu ipreciso/i?

- Bom, aparentemente você está com um problema aí, não é?

O tom descontraído não foi o bastante para que Remus se curasse das tremedeiras repentinas.

- Moony? Será que eu posso considerar o seu silêncio como resposta?

Aparentemente sim, pois ele pareceu incapaz de dizer qualquer coisa.

Fechou os olhos ao sentir o toque descer pelo seu quadril.

- Você não quer se virar? – A voz de Sírius não era mais do que um sussurro sedutor.

- Na-não.

Sírius riu. Remus tremeu.

- Ainda bem que eu tenho braços compridos, assim não dificulta muito.

"Oh, Sírius… Pare de falar nesse tom, por favor…"

A mão do moreno encontrou o membro do castanho por cima do tecido da calça e instantaneamente ele ficou tenso.

- Calma, Moony… Relaxa.

Um forte suspirou escapou dos seus lábios quando o moreno o apertou. A respiração dele batendo em seu pescoço.

- Hum… moony, você tem uma pedra aqui?

- Sírius…

- Hum… Isso é melhor do que fazer em mim mesmo, moony.

Lupin não se segurou e soltou um gemido suave ao sentir Sírius começar a massageá-lo. Ao ouvi-lo, sírius se aproximou mais, até encostar o seu corpo no dele. O ar faltou para o castanho ao sentir que o outro também estava se excitando.

- Sírius… - ele conseguiu arfar, enquanto, ainda o tocando, o moreno parecia puxá-lo e apertá-lo contra sim.

Como aquilo era bom! Como Remus tanto sonhara com este momento! Como ele desejava esse Sírius Black!

- Moony… - este respondeu, bem próximo ao seu ouvido. – Como você é… Tão excitado…

Desajeitado por estar com uma mão só, sírius se inclinou para abrir o fecho da calça do outro, que não se opôs.

Não foi um gemido. Não foi um sussurro. Pode ter sido um uivo, ou apenas um grito. Mas algo perfurou os ouvidos de Sírius quando seus dedos rodearam a pele quente do castanho.

- Você precisa mais disso, moony – Ele murmurou, os lábios praticamente colados em seu ouvido enquanto o masturbava. – Eu mesmo vou… Conversar com essa pessoa que… você quer…

Claro!

Afinal, Sírius Black era seu iamigo./i

Um surto doloroso de consciência invadiu a mente e o coração de Remus.

- Pare, Sírius – ordenou com uma voz fraca e rouca, mas que qualquer um entenderia como ordem e não pedido.

Sírius parou com os movimentos, mas não afastou sua mão.

- Algo errado, Moony? – Um ligeiro tom de preocupação.

- Afaste-se, por favor, Sírius.

- Mas, Moony…

- Por favor, Padfoot. – Agora ele implorou.

Talvez preocupado, curioso, ou quem sabe revoltado? O moreno se afastou, nunca deixando de fitar as costas do outro, esperando uma explicação.

Remus apenas sentiu o peso em cima do colchão diminuir. As lágrimas vinham abundantes, mas ele se obrigada a engoli-las, não podia fraquejar mais.

Abotoou novamente as calças e se levantou sem encarar Sírius.

- Moony? – Este já dava as costas sem uma palavra, rumo a porta.

Parou.

- Será que você vai me explicar o porque dessa reação repentina?

Duas lágrimas teimosas pularam de seus olhos e isso fez com que se sentisse ainda pior. Sírius o tocara. Sírius era seu amigo… Porque, Merlim, ele tinha que ter esses sentimentos?

- Desculpe – conseguiu murmurar com a voz embargada, antes de se retirar de vez do aposento, deixando um Sírius completamente confuso para trás.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo três**

Dormitório? Nada.

Biblioteca? Não.

Banheiro dos monitores? Tampouco.

Onde estaria Remus Lupin? Era a pergunta que Sírius se fazia desde a noite passada, onde o amigo não aparecera para jantar.

- Padfoot, não vai comer esse bacon?

Sírius parou de olhar ao redor e procurar um certo castanho, para mirar um james Potter de boca cheia e olhar cobiçoso ao seu prato.

O empurrou na direção do amigo.

- Sirva-se - resmungou.

James parou de mastigar e o encarou.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa, Padfoot? 'Cê tá estranho...

Sírius bufou. Ouvir James falando de boca cheia o estava irritando. A ausência de Moony o estava irritando. Os falsos floquinhos de neve que caiam do teto do SP _o estavam irritando._ Tudo o irritava! E onde estaria Remus?

- Onde está Remus? - soltou em voz alta.

Potter deu de ombros, servindo-se de bacon.

- Deve estar por aí, estudando. Sabe como ele é.

Sírius não se deixou convencer.

- Ele não está na biblioteca. Sumiu desde ontem a noite e não veio em nenhuma das refeições. Ele não costuma sumir assim, Prongs.

- já procurou na casa dos gritos?

_Pimba!_ Porque não pensara nisso antes?

- Na casa dos gritos? Mas deve estar um gelo lá.

- Bem, se você disse que ele sumiu ontem, então ele não esperava o frio. Esfriou nessa madrugada.

Sírius se levantou.

- Eu vou olhar.

- Espere eu terminar que vou com você!

Sírius pensou por um momento.

- Não. Melhor não. Nós meio que... brigamos ontem - mentiu- Eu preciso resolver isso primeiro.

James pareceu que ia argumentar, mas Sírius deu as costas antes, retirando-se do salão.

Chegou até o salgueiro lutador com mais demora do que pretendia, já que a espessa neve o impedira de correr. Pegou um galho comprido do chão e cutucou o nó do tronco, entrando na passagem estreita assim que ela se imobilizou.

Não entendia porque Remus estaria naquele lugar. Trazia lembranças que muitas vezes o amigo tentava esquecer. Coisas que ele sentia vergonha de relembrar e além de tudo, era gelado. Sírius se encolheu mais dentro do casaco ao chegar na casa e apertou as mãos enluvadas dentro dos bolsos.

Frio. Aquele lugar era muito frio.

- Remus? - chamou inseguro, parando no 1º degrau da escada e olhando para cima.

Respirou fundo e subiu ao perceber que não teria resposta.

Empurrou a porta do pequeno quarto fazendo um barulho que lembraca muito um "nhec", longo e estridente.

Uma rajada de vento empurrou seus cabelos para trás e ele quase deu meia volta quando escutou uma suave tosse vinda de dentro. Quem seria o louco a ficar num lugar tão frio num dia tão frio?

Ele já sabia, é claro. Mal precisou ver os cabelos castanhos espalhados sobre o travesseiro e o corpo de Remus Lupin encolhido na cama.

- Eu não acredito que está aqui, Moony - Sírius repreendeu, fechando a porta e as janelas com um aceno da varinha. - Está gelando!

Lupin não se moveu, exceto por um ligeiro tremor ao escutar a voz de Sírius, nem parecia estar acordado.

O moreno se voltou para ele, profundamente irritado pelo castanho ter agido de forma tão estúpida, mas seu coração amoleceu ao vê-lo direito.

Lupin não estava apenas encolhido. Ele parecia uma criança com as vestes de escola que usara no dia anterior, agarrado aos joelhos que encostavam em seu tórax. Ele tremia e tinha os olhos fechados.

- Moony, acho melhor levar você para a enfermaria...

Um grunhido soou como um não.

- Moony, você está gelado, e está tremendo, pode ter pego até uma pneumonia, sei lá... É melhor...

Outro grunhido. Outro não.

Sírius suspirou.

- Teimoso! Você não passou a noite inteira neste quarto gelado, passou?

Silêncio.

- Moony, você...

- Paddie, por favor, eu estou com dor de cabeça...

Se ele não tivesse visto os lábios de Remus se movendo e formarem a palavra "Paddie" (só ele o chamava assim), ele não acreditaria que fora o próprio quem dissera aquelas palavras. Fracas, roucas, quase inaudíveis.

- Moony, porque você não se aqueceu pelo menos? - perguntou, mudando seu tom de voz para um delicado e amigável. - Você podia ter se aquecio. Você é um bruxo!

Depois de três espirros seguidos, Remus apenas suspirou.

- Eu não tenho a mínima vontade de cuidar de mim, Paddie.

Sírius pestanejou. Ficou em silêncio por bons segundos, até que se acomodou ao lado de Remus e passou um braço por cima dele, sobre o cobertor.

- Está bem, então, moony. _Eu_ cuido de você.

E acenou outra vez com a varinha, enfeitiçando a coberta para que se aquecesse mais.

- Hum - foi só o que fez Lupin, se encolhendo mais sob o braço de Sírius.

- Deveríamos ir para a enfermaria - resmungou o moreno contrariado ao medir a temperatura do lobisomem e ver que ele ainda ardia em febre.

Mas não obteve resposta.

* * *

Sírius nunca vira seu amigo num sono tão perturbado. Nos primeiros 15 minutos sua respiração era pesada e falha. Nos próximos 15 ele suava e se mexia, inquieto. Aos 45 já começara a murmurar palavras inteligíveis e desesperar o próprio sírius. Aos 50, então, Sírius já estava prestes a ir buscar Madame Ponfrey quando ouviu algo.

- Heim? - perguntou, ao imaginar que estava ficando maluco.

Lupin voltou a delirar, virando o corpo de frente para Sírius, parecendo desconfortável. Sírius tentou arrumar o cobertor no corpo do rapaz novamente, pois novamente ele se desfazia de pelo menos 50 dele.

- Moony, você deveria ter me ouvido - murmurou, irritado e preocupado. Definitivamente, irritação e preocupação eram duas coisas que não se combinavam juntas no humor de Black. - Francamente, depois sou eu quem... O quê?

Não, ele não estava ficando maluco, ele realmente ouvira! Ouvira da outra vez e ouvira de novo agora!

- O quê? Moony, o que...

Calou-se para ouvir o que o outro dizia bem baixinho.

- ... você, Paddie.

"Paddie", sim, era moony falando...

- Moony? Pode... Repetir?

Lupim se mexeu novamente entre os braços de sírius e tirou mais um bom pouco do cobertor de cima de si antes de satisfazer a vontade de Sírius.

- Eu amo você, Paddie.

E naquele momento, "Paddie", pôde apenas apertá-lo em seus braços e fechar os olhos.

Ae, galerinha, obrigada por todos os comentário bonzinhos e carinhosos, e desculpem pela demora, mas meu computador está quebrado e eu achei que ele ficaria pronto rápido... O que, infelizmente, não foi o que aconteceu...

Continuem comentando, só tem mais um capítulo...

bjinhos melecados de cerveija amanteigada...


	4. Chapter 4

Sírius Black sempre fora famoso. Conhecido por toda a escola, desejado por pelo menos 70 das garotas; 20 dos garotos e odiado pelos outros 80. E ele se tornou ainda mais famoso quando entrou no castelo numa bela manhã gelada e úmida com "aquele-CDF-bonito" no colo, aparentemente desacordado.

Muitos foram os que viram. Todos foram os que falaram. Na primeira semana até que a versão espalhada era parecida com a original, contaram que Sírius encontrara Remus muito doente e entrara no castelo gritando por socorro (mentira, Sírius entrou chamando por Potter que se encontrara a 7 metros longe dele, numa boa discussão com a ruiva Evans). Porém, na segunda semana, disseram que ambos passeavam ilegalmente por Hogsmeade quando encontraram dois seguidores das trevas e num duelo, Remus havia sido atingido por um feitiço fatal, e Sírius, perdido seus poderes. Afinal, essa era a única explicação para que ele entrasse carregando o monitor no colo, e não o levitasse.

Remus já não estava agüentando o falatório. Três semanas e as pessoas continuavam a cochichar quando ele passava. Quase abandonou os escrúpulos para mandar aquela corvinal que lhe apontara indiscretamente no corredor aquele dia a um lugar que ela certamente não iria gostar nada. Quase, porque naquele momento ele acabara de ouvir uma voz que conhecia bem do outro lado do corredor. Voz, cujo dono, estivera evitando o quanto podia durante todas essas semanas.

- Ei, Francis! Você viu Remus por aí?

O mais depressa que pôde, Remus saiu correndo pelo corredor inverso e tomou o primeiro atalho que encontrou. Foi fazendo isso até chegar no seu dormitório na Grifinória, o que não demorou quase nada.

Exausto e respirando ruidosamente, tirou as vestes da escola, ficando apenas com a calça de moletom e a camiseta branca, já desgastada pelo uso excessivo. Se afundou na cama macia e fechou a cortina.

- Droga.

Como encarar Sírius? Como encarar seu melhor amigo depois de tudo o que acontecera? Se lembrava perfeitamente bem do que havia dito naquela noite, do aconchego dos braços de Sírius, dos cuidados, das preocupações...

- Droga, Remus! Esqueça isso! Esqueça ele! – exclamou em voz alta, sozinho, para o cortinado.

Suspirou, virando-se para a parede e se cobrindo até o pescoço. Ouviu a porta abrir e se fechar.

- Moony? – Oh, era ele. Naquela voz macia e deliciosa.

Remus fechou ainda mais os olhos, os apertando. E permaneceu em silêncio.

- Moony? – de novo.

A salvação veio com um novo barulho de porta, e novas vozes. Remus esperou paciente até a bagunça acabar e o silêncio cômodo de estudantes exaustos mergulharem num sono profundo. O que deve ter demorado umas duas horas. Só que ele esperou assim mesmo. Até que os costumeiros roncos de Petter o cansassem

Virou-se de barriga para cima e se descobriu, jogando as cobertas para longe de suas pernas. Deu um olhada para baixo e não se surpreendeu ao notar que estava excitado de novo. Desde aquele dia em que Sírius o tocara ele não se atreveu a tirar o calor das mãos do amigo de sua pele. Não se atreveu a se tocar sozinho. Não seria igual. Sequer chegaria perto.

Suspirou. Tudo acabara por dar nisso. Agora não podia nem mais pensar no amigo que acabava nessas condições, sem coragem de se satisfazer.

- Sírius – murmurou baixinho, para só os travesseiros ouvirem. Fechou os olhos e correu as mãos pelos cabelos, descendo pelo pescoço, deslizando em seu peito... Mas parou aí.

Um calorzinho que ele adorava, tomou conta de seu corpo lentamente, conforme ele ia se lembrando detalhadamente dos momentos íntimos que trocara com Sírius. O calor, o cheiro, a proximidade, os toques... Era demais para uma pessoa em abstinência...

Resolveu tirar a camisa e tocar sua pele mais demoradamente, passando os dedos pelo colo, pelos mamilos, pela barriga, chegando até o cós da calça.

"Oh, Sírius! Me perdoe, mas eu não consigo..."

Lançou a mão para dentro e deslizou a calça e a cueca para baixo, libertando sua ereção e a deixando apontar despreocupada para cima. Voltou a mão para a barriga e a deslizou para baixo, tocando o que podia, até alcança-la. Um arrepio gostoso deixou os cabelos de sua nuca em pé e ele se esforçou para manter-se calado.

- Sírius… - Não falou, apenas pensou. Seu corpo inteiro vibrava só de pensar nele, só de imagina-lo tomando o seu lugar.

As mais diversas fantasias chegavam à sua criatividade e ele não sabia como estava se segurando para não gemer o suficientemente alto para que todos os escutassem. Seus lábios já sangravam de tanto os apertar e ele não tinha coragem de parar o que estava fazendo para pegar sua varinha e lançar um feitiço silenciado em volta. Não... Não podia parar, não conseguia parar até que… até…

Seu quadril acompanhou suas mãos em duas últimas estocadas antes de, finalmente, se entregar ao prazer absoluto.

Não foi surpresa quando, já relaxado, Remus sentiu algumas lágrimas virem lhe incomodar. Finalmente a culpa… Estava demorando para que ela aparecesse…

Dessa vez ele pegou a varinha ao seu lado, usou-a para se limpar e vestir, e puxou a coberta até a cabeça, ainda com os lábios sangrando e as lágrimas escorrendo.

Era um tolo, sabia disso. Devia se jogar da torre de Astronomia na primeira oportunidade! Quem sabe assim o mundo não seria melhor, sem mais um licantropo sujo a incomodar os outros?

Ainda se lastimando, a audição aguçada do lupino não foi capaz de ouvir passos vacilantes ao lado de fora do cortinado, não a ouviu se abrindo e só percebeu um sinal de movimento quando sentiu seu colchão afundar significativamente. Reconheceu o perfume no mesmo tempo que a pele suave de um indicador passava em seus lábios, recolhendo o pouco sangue que ali havia.

- O que está fazendo aqui, sírius? – perguntou sem se virar. O que menos precisava era da presença dele naquele momento, só que já estava se acostumando a encontra-lo nas horas mais impróprias.

- Eu… - a voz de Sírius saiu rouca, falha. – Eu estava preocupado com você e… resolvi não dormir…

Lupin abriu os olhos, ainda de costas. Sírius agora acariciava seus cabelos de um jeito tão… delicado!

- Eu estou tentando falar com você a tanto tempo! Mas você tem me ignorado depois… daquele dia… Porque, Moony?

Os dedos agora desciam suavemente para encontrar as lágrimas que ainda caiam. Remus se resolveu por não mentir mais.

- Estou envergonhado, Paddie.

Sírius hesitou por um momento, as mãos voltando aos cabelos do outro.

- Você é um idiota, moony. Vergonha pelo quê? Por ficar delirando…

- Eu me lembro de tudo o que disse, Paddie…

- Você delirava…

- Era tudo verdade.

A mão em seus cabelos parou o que fazia por um instante, para depois voltar a acaricia-lo com ainda mais carinho.

- Era eu o tempo todo? – perguntou.

- Sim… - Veio a voz rouca que parecia querer dizer mais alguma coisa. Só que Sírius o impedei.

- Era em mim que pensou agora pouco, então?

Remus arregalou os olhos. Oh não! Sírius sabia! Será que o ouvira?

- Sírius, eu posso…

- Não, não, Moony, não invente mais desculpas! Pare com essa mania de querer enfrentar tudo sozinho! Porque nunca me contou? Será que se não fosse por hoje eu nunca teria descoberto? Você nunca ia me contar?

Tomando coragem, Remus se sentou na cama e virou-se para encarar o amigo frente-a-frente, as sobrancelhas franzidas.

- Como assim "se não fosse por hoje"? A que se refere?

Sírius piscou e por um momento pareceu envergonhado.

- Desculpe, Moony, mas eu queria muito falar com você! Esperei até todos dormirem para ficar te vigiando. Qualquer sinal de movimento e eu iria até sua cama! Mas a cortina fechada me impedia de ver qualquer coisa, então eu... Eu lancei um feitiço de... visibilidade.

Enquanto Sírius abaixava a cabeça e desviava os olhos, envergonhando, as reações de Remus eram variadas. Primeiro ele se sentiu sem ar, lento demais para conseguir entender a gravidade da situação e suas bochechas coraram tão furiosamente que ele até sentiu queimar. Sírius o assistira! O pegara em um momento tão íntimo e... constrangedor!

E foi então que o último sentimento se apossou dele. A raiva! Como ele se atreveu?! Como ele foi capaz de deixar essa situação humilhante chegar até onde chegara? ele poida ter interfirido! Podia ter impedido!

- Como... se atreveu, Sírius Black?! - Sua raiva era tamanha que sua magia se descontrolou e um vento repentino adentrou o quarto, bagunçando seus cabelos e esvoaçando furiosamente as cortinas!

- Remus, eu...

- Isso foi... Uma atitude indigna de sua parte! E completamente humilhante da minha! Como...

- Não foi humilhante, Moony! Foi até que... Bem deliciosa e se assistir.

Remus o encarou ainda com raiva, mas ao entender as palavras do amigo suas bochechas voltaram a se tingir de púrpura. Escondeu o rosto nas mãos, sem saber o que fazer.

- Droga, Moony! Porque você não me contou desde o começo o que sentia e facilitava, assim, essa situação? Mão estaríamos perdendo tempo como agora!

Remus afastou um pouco os dedos - só um pouco - para encará-lo.

- Do que está falando, Padfoot?

- Estou falando que já teríamos tido essa conversa chata há muito tempo e agora poderíamos estar fazendo coisas mais interessantes.

- Você... Então você não está chocado ou chateado, ou talvez até irritado?

Sírius franziu as sobrancelhas.

- Do quê? De ter um outro cara apaixonado pela minha pessoa ou de saber que meu melhor amigo sente um alto grau de tesão por mim?

Remus não riu.

- Sírius, o assunto é sério, eu vou entender se você nunca mais quiser olhar na minha cara, como seu amigo eu sei que não devia nunca ter alimentado esperanças, mas eu estou disposto a omitir esse sentimento se você assim quiser. Não será fácil, eu sei, mas não quero perder sua amizade.

Repirou fundo, ao notar que segurava a respiração enquanto articulava. Encarou Sírius, que não demonstrava expressão alguma.

Este, pessoalmente se ocupou em se enxer de paciência para então afastar as mãos que o amigo ainda tinha no rosto e puxá-lo delicadamente, mas como quem não aceita recuo, par o seu colo.

Remus se deixou levar, apesar de surpreso, curioso e muito, mas muito constrangido.

- Você não entendeu ainda, não é? - Ele ouviu-o sussurrar, numa voz rouca e sensual que o fez estremecer.

Fez que não, timidamente. A verdade é que ele não estava mesmo compreendendo nada daquela situação que a cada momento se tornava mais confusa.

- Eu ainda estou um pouco confuso, Moony, mas não o suficiente para não saber que meus sentimentos por você são bem menos inocentes do que uma grande amizade e bem mais relevante e significativos que uma atração sexual. Acho que... se você quiser me dar uma chance, nós... nós podemos dar certo...

Remus ficou tão surpreso com a informação, tão... sonhador com a possibilidade de ter seus sentimentos recíprocos que... não conseguiu fazer nada além de encará-lo. Profundamente. Intensamente...

- Moony - Sírius murmurou com sua usual voz rouca ainda mais baixo, ainda mais excitante. - Se você não quer... Se eu entendi alguma coisa errada ou estou sendo precipitado, é bom que você saia, então, do meu colo e pare de me olhar assim, porque... - Ele engoliu em seco. - Essas duas coisas juntas estão começando a causar uma reação... hum... inevitável.

Os olhos de Lupin escureceram-se e diabolicamente, ele se remexeu no colo do outro, confirmando suas palavras.

- Estou vendo... - respondeu sem tirar os olhos dele, ao mesmo tempo em que um grunhio curto, simples, baixo, escapava o outro e era instantâneamente reprimido.

- Moony, você é... mau.

Remus sorriu, fazendo Sírius engolir em seco outra vez. Sem mais outra palavra, o castanho se ajeitou no colo do moreno, colocando um joelho em cada lado de suas coxas, sentindo melhor, assim, a tal "reação inevitável" do outro.

- Eu sei – falou. – Eu sei que sou mau, mas essa sua... ireação/i está bastante avançada, não?

- Ora, Moony… Há poucos minutos eu tive uma das mais belas visões da minha vida, e agora o protagonista dela se encontra em meu colo me devorando com esses olhos tão insinuantes e repletos de luxúria… você queria que eu reagisse como?

- Você poderia me beijar talvez? – sugeriu Remus, passando os braços ao redor do pescoço de Sírius e enroscando seus dedos naquela cabeleira negra.

Sírius atendeu de imediato, capturando os lábios do menor nos seus.

Lupin permitiu que um som abafado, rouco, satisfeito, ecoasse de sua garganta. Ah, os lábios de Sírius! O cheiro de Sírius assim tão de pertinho, seu gosto marcante e doce...! Seu primeiro beijo! Com sírius Black! Aquelas borboletas debatendo-se em seu estômago, as mãos de Sírius firmes em sua cintura e aquela... aquela língua úmida e quente insinuando-se por entre seus lábios… Merlim! Como era bom!

Ele tocou timidamente a língua de Paddie com sua própria e vibrações foram enviadas a todo o seu corpo, o deixando com a sensação inebriante e prazerosa, desejo por mais!

As línguas se enroscaram e deram início a um beijo longo, profundo, demorado… Uma mão de Sírius desceu de sua cintura e foi ao encontro de seu quadril, apertando a pele macia de uma nádega e o trazendo mais para perto de si. Remus gemeu, definitivamente, ao sentir-se ainda mais pressionado contra a anatomia de Sírius e a sua própria, já completamente interessadas.

- Moony… - Outra mão foi parar embaixo de sua camiseta, tocando a pele macia das costas. – Tira…

Sem hesitar um segundo sequer, Remus soltou o pescoço de Sírius e ergueu os braços, permitindo que o outro fizesse o serviço por ele.

A camisa foi jogada longe. As cortinas rapidamente fechadas e um feitiço de silêncio ao redor, antes que Remus passasse a gemer descontroladamente ao sentir os lábios tão gostosos de Sírius ao redor de um de seus mamilos. Viu-se inclinando-se ainda mais para frente e movendo-se uma vez, fazendo uma fricção deliciosa entre as ereções.

Sírius soltou seu mamilo e gemeu.

- Hmm... Moony… faz de novo…

Ele se moveu outra vez, descendo os lábios e mordiscando a cartilagem da orelha de Sírius, que por sua vez pareceu enlouquecer. Tirou sua própria camisa e passou a controlar os movimentos de Remus, com as duas mãos em seu quadril, ditando um ritmo.

Os dois gemiam agora, sem conseguir manter um beijo coerente por mais de alguns segundos. Até que Sírius parou.

- Muito… rápido, Moony… tem que… durar…

- Não – Remus se pegou dizendo, se afastando um pouco para tocar o membro do outro sobre o pijama, ouvindo o gemido rouco e falho que ele deu. – Tem que ser agora... Eu quero você agora…

Em um só movimento, Sírius o empurrou na cama, lançando-se sobre ele em seguida e lhe dando um longo beijo, feroz, mas apaixonado.

Quando acabou, Sírius foi lhe dando beijos em todo o pescoço, ombros, mamilos, tórax, abdômen…

- Paddie…

O moreno chegou ao cós da calça, a retirando juntamente com a cueca e a jogando para junto de suas camisetas, em algum lugar da cama. Antes que fizesse qualquer outra coisa, porém, Remus o empurrou e suas posições se inverteram. Era Remus quem estava por cima agora, beijando sua barriga, contornando seu umbigo com a língua…

- Moony, por favor…

Ele obedeceu o pedido implícito. Também livrou-o de suas últimas peças de roupa, liberando a ereção que graciosamente apontava para cima. Remus a encarou, fascinado, antes de abaixar-se para experimenta-la com os lábios… O cheiro de Sírius, o gosto de Sírius… A voz de Sírius, gemendo seu nome, louco de desejo, de prazer… Por ele. Para ele.

Foi privado, porém, de seu delicioso passatempo quando Black novamente o empurrou para a cama, ficando sobre ele outra vez. Os dois corpos de tocaram completamente e os dois gemeram juntos quando as duas ereções roçaram uma na outra.

Sírius as segurou em sua mão, juntas, e moveu seu corpo para frente e para trás, causando aquela fricção que os deixava maravilhados.

- Paddie…

Sírius se abaixou para capturar os seus lábios num beijo profundo. Remus retribuiu, passando a acompanha-lo como podia, no ritmo dos dois corpos. Sentia a pele firme e masculina da perna de Sírius sob a sola de seu pé, que deslizava sem pudor por tudo o que estava em seu alcance… As mãos deslizando desesperadas pelas costas, músculos, quadril, cabelo negro…

Sírius soltou seus lábios e foi beijar seu pescoço, aumentando o ritmo, que foi a gota d'água para Remus.

Em um grito, sufocado, rouco, ele gozou. Os olhos fechados, o mundo se dissipando em muitas cores e apenas a imagem de Sírius invadindo sua mente. Mal conseguiu escutar o som estrangulado que o moreno soltou a acompanha-lo naquele prazer intenso e, exausto, deixou-se cair e apoiar no corpo de Remus.

Ficaram nos instantes seguintes daquela forma, apenas deixando que a respiração voltasse ao normal e que os corações parassem de bater tão rápido.

Um sorriso surgiu no rosto de Remus quando sua ficha caiu, quando ele compreendeu o que havia acontecido ali… Passou os dedos por entre os cabelos suados de Sírius, numa carícia suave, sentindo a respiração dele batendo em seu pescoço.

- Paddie…

Sírius ergueu a cabeça, depositando um beijo desesperado nos lábios do outro e rolando para o lado dele na cama.

Alguma coisa naquele silêncio fez Remus se virar para olhá-lo.

- Tudo bem, Paddie?

Merlim, será que alguma coisa tinha acontecido? Será que Sírius estava arrependido ou… não gostara?

O medo era tão intenso que quando ele o encarou, naquele olhar misterioso, Remus engoliu em seco, imaginando o que viria a seguir.

De tudo o que ele podia esperar, nada se comparava ao que ouviu.

- Moony, você… Mesmo sabendo de toda a dificuldade e preconceito que vamos conquistar… Aceitaria namorar comigo?

Remus piscou, perplexo.

Namorar? Sírius Black? Namorar com Sírius Black?

Ong! Isso era mais do que ele podia pedir.

- Você não… quer? – Sírius interrompeu seus pensamentos. – Olha, não precisamos ir assim tão depressa, se você acha que não dá…

Foi calado, porem com um delicioso beijo.

- É claro que eu quero namorar com você, Paddie. Abertamente. Eu sou um lobisomem esqueceu? A hipótese de as pessoas comentarem algo como "Remus Lupim está saindo com Sírius Black", é para mim, um comentário extremamente lisonjeiro.

Sírius sorriu, puxando Remus para se deitar em seu peito.

Um silêncio confortável pairou sobre os dois.

- Paddie?

- Hum?

- Está cansado?

- Não. Porque?

- Porque eu estou sem sono... – murmurou, dengoso, uma mão subindo e descendo significativamente pelo peito nú do outro. Sírius sorriu, rolando na cama e o prensando contra o colchão.

- Que bom, porque eu tenho umas idéias para pôr em prática…

S&R S&R S&R S&R S&R S&R S&R

Na manhã seguinte, Hogwarts inteira vibrou quando Sírius Black apareceu de mãos dadas com Remus Lupin para o café da manhã. Alguns, simpatizaram-se com o casal logo de cara. Outros morreram de inveja e teve até aqueles que fingiram uma âncea de vômito.

James Potter sorria, cúmplice, para o seu prato.

"Até que enfim…", pensava.

Evans não piscava. Petter não entendeu e Minerva McGonagall desmaiou e precisou ser levada às pressas para a enfermaria.

No mais, todos ficaram bem. Tirando, é claro, aquela aluna do terceiro ano que num passeio noturno flagrara os dois num canto escuro e ficara traumatizada.

- Ele estava… Na boca… o negócio dele… - dissera, mas como ninguém entendeu, ficou por isso mesmo.

Ela nunca mais passeou nos corredores à noite.

Quando ao casal, viveram felizes para um quase sempre, que foi quando um certo rato causou alguns estragos…

Porém, isso faz parte de outra temporada.

Durante essa fase da vida, eles viveram mais do que felizes para sempre…

E isso era, realmente, o que mais importava.

S&R S&R S&R S&R S&R S&R S&R

FIM!!

Tipo, espero que gostem, heim? Eu adorei escrever essa fic, não ficou tããão pesada, e é meu casal predileto!!

hehe... comentem, ok?

Bjinhos


	5. Notinha de rodapé

E aí, galera? Todo mundo na boa? Não, isso não é um jogo de bingo, tampouco surtei pra vir aqui do nada e interromper a leitura de vocês com conversinha fiada. Peço um minuto da sua atenção, prometendo que valerá a pena! (Beijando os dedinhos cruzados pra jurar).

Todo mundo que me conhece, lê minhas fics, convive comigo, etc, etc e tal, sabe do meu desejo compulsivo obsessivo por ler e escrever. Sabe também do meu sonho que parecia tão improvável de me tornar uma escritora profissional...

Sonho esse que estou vindo aqui informar a você que por alguma vontade - tão obtusa quanto à minha - de alguém lá de cima, este sonho está agora se concretizando!

É claro que eu quero compartilhar isso com você que acompanha ou acompanhou ao mínimo uma de minhas histórias e gostou, se apaixonou, se encantou, pediu por mais...! E mesmo que não tenha sido tudo isso, mas pelo menos chegou ao último ponto final sem morrer de tédio ou querer esfregar a cara do autor daquela porcaria no teclado… Bem, não achei justo deixar ninguém que já tenha lido uma frase do que escrevi, ou um colega do orkut que seja, fora dessa notícia maravilhosa que vou compartilhar agora.

A Disciplina do Amor, por Paula Renata Milani (euzinha! o/) depois de muito dar com a cara na parede, ser recusado diversas vezes, incutir ânimo em minha alma, foi aceito pela Editora Biblioteca 24x7 (Que Deus a abençoe!) e neste exato momento se encontra disponível para venda virtual e física no site da Biblioteca24x7 (é só colocar antes os três w, o ponto, e no final o ponto com ponto be erre.)

É uma vitória! Uma vitória que devo a muitas pessoas e que com certeza serão recompensadas... Mas ao mesmo tempo que a felicidade bate, a incerteza vem na cola.

Não quero apenas ser uma escritora comum como tantas outras existentes por aí. Quero que as pessoas leiam minhas obras e as julguem. Mal ou bem. O que conta é saber como estou sendo vista por aí… Como o fruto das horas e horas em frente ao computador e a criatividade sem fim está sendo colhida por quem realmente conta.

Quem realmente conta? Você, ué! Que perdeu cinco minutinhos do seu tempo pra ler isto daqui. Que teve consideração suficiente pra dizer pra si mesmo: O que essa louca quer, afinal? Não custa saber.

É por pessoas como você que eu ainda tenho esperança de que o Brasil dedique-se mais a uma cultura tão antiga e tão maravilhosa! É em pessoas como você que eu ponho fé e não desisto da ideia de que o meu sonho possa, afinal, ser dividido com mais alguém! Entre no site! Dê uma olhadinha na capa do livro, no resumo... Procure por ele pelo título (A Disciplina do amor), ou pelo nome do autor (Paula Renata Milani).

O ISBN está pequeno demais para que eu enxergue... Perdão. Ou ele também seria um meio de pesquisa. Você pode também tentar o link que vai direto até ele: http:///cont/login/Index_?ID=bv24x7br

É isso aí! Encerro por aqui, agradecendo a você que chegou até o fim e que achou que essa leitura valeu a pena! Ajudem o meu sonho a ir em frente! Conto com cada um de vocês! Meu e-mail também está à disposição no fim do texto para qualquer pessoa que queira tirar suas dúvidas! Obrigada! Nos vemos por aí!

Aquele abraço com um beijão acompanhando!

Paula Renata Milani;

paula_renata_milani hotmail . com (tire os espaços!)

Vai aí um pedacinho pra deixar vocês curiosos:

"Passei uma questão e pedi que ela respondesse no caderno depois de meia hora de "aula". Enquanto isso, eu fingia ler o que tinha nas mãos, observando cada gesto seu pelo canto dos olhos.

Confesso que não era uma atitude comum, essa minha. Estava surpreso com meus próprios atos, embora… Reconhecia que Lany Mily era um mistério. E eu sempre fui apaixonado por eles.

Foi enquanto eu a observava que ela me surpreendeu ainda mais. Mordendo os lábios, ela fechou os olhos e inclinou levemente a cabeça para o lado, dando-me uma visão tão fascinante que esqueci por completo do livro em minhas mãos e dediquei minha atenção inteiramente a ela.

Um sinal de perigo se aproximava, eu o reconhecia pelas borboletas que de repente pareceram sobrevoar o meu estômago.

Deus… O que era isso que eu estava sentindo?"


End file.
